Roger Hargreaves the Illustrator and Friends
Roger Hargreaves the Illustrator and Friends is a parody, it is a The Angry Policeman the Policeman and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Roger Hargreaves as Thomas * Mr. Tall as Edward * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Henry * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Gordon * Hercules (From Tugs) as James * Captain Star (From Tugs) as Percy * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Toby * Mr. Slow as Duck * Mickey Mouse (From Disney) as Donald * Goofy (From Disney) as Douglas * Lillie Lightship (From Tugs) as Oliver * Fireman Sam (From Fireman Sam) as Diesel * Vern and Johnny (From Family Guy) as Bill and Ben * Shrek (From Shrek) as BoCo * Penny Morris (From Fireman Sam) as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as Stepney * Gorgeous Gurinder (From Horrid Henry) as Emily * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Bertie * Perfect Peter (From Horrid Henry) as Salty * Mr. Strong as Harvey * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could) as Arry * Rabid Rebecca (From Horrid Henry) as Bert * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Fergus (I know I hate Oggy) * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Skarloey * Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Rheneas * Ten Cents (From Tugs) as Sir Handel * Sunshine (From Tugs) as Peter Sam * Smelter (From Tugs) as Rusty * Little Miss Naughty as Duncan * Spotless Sam (From Horrid Henry) as Duke * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Fearless Freddie * Mighty Mac as Themselves * Little Miss Moody (Made up Character) as Arthur * Skarloey (From TTTE) as Lady * Little Miss Scary as Diesel 10 * Little Miss Twins as Splatter and Dodge * Little Miss Bad as Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Lazy as Lady Hatt * Timon (From The Lion King) as Terence * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Trevor * Puffa (From Tugs) as Toad * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Derek * Little Miss Whoops as Bulgy * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * Little Miss Sunshine as George * Rusty (From TTTE) as Murdoch * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) as Spencer * Lily (From WildNorWester) as Caroline * Cleveland Brown (From Family Guy) as Cranky * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Scruffey * Mr. Percival as Himself * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as Harold * Cindy The Quarry Diesel (From TTTE) as Rosie * Little Miss Chatterbox as Smudger * Mr. Bounce as Jeremy * Diesel 11 (From TTTE) as Molly * Little Miss Daredevil as The Angry Policeman * Little Miss Giggles as The Barber * Mr. Bump and Leslie Ring as Station Master and his Wife * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Jack * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Alfie * Little Miss Splendid as Buster * Jack (From TTTE) as Byron * Alfie (From TTTE) as Ned * Wilfred (From RWS) as Kelly * Sea Rogue (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Patrick * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Nelson * Rheneas (From TTTE) as Oliver (Pack) * Duke (From TTTE) as Isobella * Zug and Zip (From Tugs) as Max and Monty * Gloria (From TTTE) as Miss Jenny * Yong Bao (From TTTE) as The Foreman * Caroline (From TTTE) as Hiro * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Kevin * Freddie (From TTTE) as Victor * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Winston * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Luke * Grampus (From Tugs) as Stafford * Sharon Ring and Rachel Ring as Den and Dart * Little Miss Magic as Paxton * Little Miss Wise as Norman * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Sidney * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Flynn * Evil Henry (From TTTE) as Belle * Mr. Mean as Dennis * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Stephen * Tex (From Theodore Tugboat) as Connor * Petra (From Theodore Tugboat) as Caitlin * Little Miss Quick as Bulstrode * Farnsworth (From The Little Engine That Could) as Boulder * Mr. Nosey as Bertram * Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as The Chinese Dragon * Mary Ring as Hector * Little Miss Calamity as D261 * Pongo (From 101 Dalmatians) as The Spiteful Brake Van * Carla, Oliver and Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as The Horrid Lorries * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Butch * Adams (From RWS) as Whiff * Captain Baxter (From RWS) as Scruff * Evil Hiro (From TTTE) as Captain * Alice and Mirabel (From RWS) as Bash and Dash * U.L.P (From RWS) as Ferdinand * Brian Ring as Colin * Evil Stewie (From Family Guy) as Hank * Gabriel the Big Diesel Engine (From TTTE) as Stanley * Hong-Mei (From TTTE) as Billy * Milton (Made up Thomas Character) as Flora * Zorran (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Charlie * Evil Edward (From TTTE) as Neville * Scally (From Theodore Tugboat) as Proteus * Bertie (From TTTE) as Porter * Brunswick (From Theodore Tugboat) as Timothy * Terence (From TTTE) as Gator * Happy Hook (From TTTE) as Reg * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Marion * Mr. Evil (Made up Character) as Ryan * Rex (From TTTE) as Philip * Oliver (From TTTE) as Ashima * Little Miss Princess as Vinnie * Mr. Skinny as Rajiv * Ernie the Giant Chicken (From Family Guy) as Axel * Duck (From TTTE) as Frieda * Little Miss Fun as Stanley/No.2 * Godred (From RWS) as Lord Harry * Lord Harry (From RWS) as Godred * Evil Gordon (From TTTE) as Flying Scotsman * Mufasa (From The Lion King) as Bear * Burke and Blair (From Tugs) as Themselves * Zebedee (From Tugs) as Zip (From Tugs) * Zak (From Tugs) as Zug (From Tugs) * Boomer (From Tugs) as Zebedee (From Tugs) * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Zak (From Tugs) * Captain Zero (From Tugs) as Himself * Mr. Devious (Made up Character) as The Duchess (From Tugs) * Hiro Hamada (From Big Hero 6) as Rickety * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Spamcan Category:Brian Ring